


Love Everlasting

by pocket_infinity



Series: Flame & Frost, Heart & Soul [10]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only a little though, yeah yall are getting fluff from me again for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocket_infinity/pseuds/pocket_infinity
Summary: Both the Pale King and Grimm had spent a few days unable to see each other, each due to their own reasons...But tonight, they've arranged to meet together at the Blue Lake.
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Series: Flame & Frost, Heart & Soul [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Love Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> where is this in the AU timeline? does this even fit in the AU timeline? i have no idea, nor do i care

The Pale King was the second to arrive, for once, as he came into sight of the Blue Lake. Nobody else walked with him, nobody else stood guard around the area, for it had long passed the time that even lumaflies drifted to sleep. But gods did not need to sleep. Their only need would be each other.

So as the Pale King came into view of Grimm, the two couldn’t help but smile. The wyrm’s regal gate broke as he half-jogged over to his love, who waited by the water’s edge for him with an open hand. And so, with a gentle sigh, the Pale King took Grimm’s hand and knelt down beside him.

“Hello,” he said, smiling.

“I’ve missed you these past few days,” said Grimm.

“And I you,” the wyrm replied, squeezing Grimm’s hand. What a difference it was, the blazing heat of his shell against the touch of a king so cold that he could make ice.

“Did you encounter much trouble?”

“Not a single soul,” the Pale King sighed, leaning himself against Grimm’s shoulder.

“Good,” the Troupe Master replied, bending forward to plant a kiss on the King’s forehead.

The wyrm buried his head between Grimm’s shoulder and face in response, gazing out over the lake. “You picked an amazing spot.”

“I thought you’d want something quiet, given all the recent changes.”

“You were right,” the King blinked slowly, his breaths deep and gradual. “I missed you…” he said.

“I missed you, too.”

“No, really, I mean… I… I  _ missed _ you, Grimm. So, so much. I… I don’t know how to say it.”

“Like the trees miss the sun at night?”

“More.”

“Like a bee misses pollen when the flowers wilt?”

“More.”

“Like the world misses rain when the rivers dry up?”

“More.”

“Like a bug misses fire in the winter’s frost?”

“Like a bug misses fire in the winter’s frost,” the Pale King affirmed with a nod.

“And I missed you like a bug in the desert misses the gentle chill of ice,” Grimm replied, nuzzling the wyrm, and the wyrm nuzzled back.

Around the little pale wyrm, though, bled the essence of nightmares. Not as intense as his light, no, but equally omnipresent, lingering just underneath.

“My dear, what is wrong?” Grimm asked quietly, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hm? Nothing,” the King smiled, a faux grin carved sloppily into his face.

“I can sense it around you, love. You don’t need to hide.”

“I… maybe soon, Grimm…”

“Of course,” Grimm replied, rubbing the wyrm’s shoulder with one hand as he let his gaze drift across the lake. “Any idea what lives in there?”

“Nothing, actually,” the wyrm’s smile shifted to one as true as the lake’s blue shade. 

“Really?”

“Well, it’s not that it  _ can’t _ live there, because it certainly can. I’ve run tests—”

“My little scientist.”

“—and the conditions are perfectly suitable. It’s just that everything that’s put in it always leaves on impulse.”

“Hm…”

“Yeah…” the wyrm said, allowing the conversation to descend into silence as the two stared at the still water. By any logic or reason, there should have been algae or fish or some other parasite staining the brilliant hue, but… nothing was there. It was just beautiful. Always had been. Always would be. What a gift, such an eternity was…

Nightmare essence flared up around the wyrm, and Grimm looked down as his lover for a few moments.

“Grimm?” The Pale King asked softly, his voice slipping up and down ever so slightly.

“Yes, my love?”

“...When are you leaving?” The wyrm blinked, and a pair of silver tears rolled down from his cheeks.

“Leaving?” Grimm asked.

“Well, with all the infection business and your preparations with your troupe—the ones that were half of what kept us apart—I just wanted to know how much longer we could stay together.”

“My wyrm…” Grimm said, swiping the tears away with one hand while the other’s claws danced along the tips of his crown, “I could never bring myself to leave you, even if I wanted to; even if I  _ needed _ to, I would still never leave so long as a fragment of you was left.”

The King’s breaths sped up, growing heavier and closer, as more tears fell from his eyes, and all he did was lean into Grimm harder. The Troupe Master hugged him back, planting gentle kisses along the wyrm’s cheek and horns while continuing to shoo away tears.

“My little lumafly…” Grimm said, running his hand along the King’s crown as the wyrm’s head came to rest in his lap.

“I love you…”

“And I you, more than time would ever let me say.”

“Then you needn’t say it,” the king replied, smiling as the tears came to a stop. His attention turned up to the ceiling, finding it covered in a thick blanket of some dark blue moss, interrupted by glowing pricks of blue hanging just from the surface. It coated the whole of the ceiling, one massive blanket of darkness and light, unabashedly combined in beauty.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Asked the wyrm, reaching up slightly. “They only grow in spaces with high humidity but low water content, as far as we’re aware. There are a few patches in the city, even, if you look close.”

Grimm tore his gaze away from the Pale King to look up at the ceiling, following the patterns and constellations of that beautiful tapestry set out above them, seemingly endless in its expanse, almost.

“It looks like the stars,” he commented softly.

“...I’ve never seen the stars,” the wyrm whispered.

“Not even as an old dragon?”

“I felt them back then, but we don’t normally have eyes. I was no exception. And given that Hallownest is under a perpetual shadow…”

“Then I’ll have to show you some day, given that we’re gonna be together for the next eternity and a half.”

“Can’t wait,” the wyrm replied, both of them staring up at the moss-filled ceiling in a patient silence. An eternal location for a newly eternal couple.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff is rare for me these days, so i hope your spirits were lifted


End file.
